criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Out of Steam
Out of Steam is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fifteenth case of Mysteries of the Past (Season 4) and the one-hundred eighty-sixth case overall. It takes place in the Century Mile district of Concordia. Plot Maddie and the player watched Orville West's test flight with the Steampack. As Orville was flying, he was gunned down and crashed into a hot-air balloon. Orville died while the balloon's pilot, Walter Cumberbatch, sustained injuries. During the investigation, Commissioner Baldwin was flagged as a suspect. Lady Hyacinth Pendergast later fainted and knocked over several inventions. Later, an angry mob threatened to destroy the inventions at the transportation pavilion, but were stopped in time. The team found enough evidence to arrest Abe Mullins for the murder. Abe denied involvement but then admitted to the crime. He believed that the world was going to end if the Steampack succeeded and people gained the ability to fly. Wanting to save humanity, he shot Orville with a steam-powered shotgun. Judge Takakura sentenced him to 15 years in a psychiatric penitentiary. After the trial, Maddie reported that Walter recovered from his injuries. In the hospital, Walter told Charlie and the player that the Steampack seemed to be malfunctioning before Orville was shot. As Charlie wanted to investigate the breakdown, they looked for the Steampack design in Orville's workshop. With the design, Charlie rebuilt the Steampack and unsuccessfully tested it. Greta Gundwood said it was because of a missing piece, which they found at the flight field. She then said that the Steampack was still dangerous because the piece was broken. The team suspected sabotage, although Greta said it was Orville's incompetence. After Maddie and the player dug into Justin Lawson's sad past, Chief Wright reported that a giant monkey escaped and was on the loose in the city. Summary Victim *'Orville West' (shot down while flying his steampack) Murder Weapon *'Steam-Powered Shotgun' Killer *'Abe Mullins' Suspects LRochesterProfMOTP.png|Leopold Rochester CBaldwinProf3MOTP.png|Commissioner Baldwin GGundwoodProfMOTP.png|Greta Gundwood LHyPendergastProfMOTP.png|Lady Hyacinth Pendergast AMullinsProfMOTP.png|Abe Mullins Quasi-suspect(s) WCumberbatchProfMOTP.png|Walter Cumberbatch JLawsonProf2MOTP.png|Justin Lawson Killer's Profile *The killer knows how to shoot. *The killer eats hot dogs. *The killer reads Jules Verne. *The killer wears an exhibition pin. *The killer wears a monocle. Crime Scenes Out of Steam (Slider).jpg|Crash Site S4C15CS1B.jpg|Hot Air Balloon S4C15CS2A.jpg|Inventor's Workshop S4C15CS2B.jpg|Inventor's Desk S4C15CS3A.jpg|Transportation Pavilion S4C15CS3B.jpg|Cockpit Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Crash Site. (Clues: Walter Cumberbatch, Faded Scoresheet, Steampack Remains, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Orville West) *Examine Faded Scoresheet. (Result: Scoresheet; New Suspect: Leopold Rochester) *Ask Leopold Rochester about the steampack accident. (Prerequisite: Scoresheet unraveled; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Inventor's Workshop) *Investigate Inventor's Workshop. (Prerequisite: Leopold interrogated; Clues: Torn Photo, Medal) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Old Photo; New Suspect: Commissioner Baldwin) *Ask Commissioner Baldwin about his friendship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Old Photo unraveled) *Examine Medal. (Result: Gundwood's Medal; New Suspect: Greta Gundwood) *Question Greta Gundwood about her exhibition prize. (Prerequisite: Gundwood's Medal decoded) *Examine Steampack Remains. (Result: Bullet) *Analyze Bullet. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats hot dogs) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows how to shoot) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *See if Lady Hyacinth is okay. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2) *Investigate Transportation Pavilion. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Blurry Photo, Torn Paper) *Examine Blurry Photo. (New Suspect: Abe Mullins; Profile updated: Abe eats hot dogs) *Talk to Abe Mullins. (Prerequisite: Abe Mullins identified) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Strange Drawing) *Analyze Strange Drawing. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads Jules Verne; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Inventor's Desk) *Investigate Inventor's Desk. (Prerequisite: Strange Drawing analyzed; Clues: Jewelry Box, Desk Drawer) *Examine Jewelry Box. (Result: Cameo Pendant) *Analyze Cameo Pendant. (12:00:00) *Question Commissioner Baldwin about his ex-wife's relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Cameo Pendant analyzed; Profile updated: Talmadge knows how to shoot and eats hot dogs) *Examine Desk Drawer. (Result: Newspaper Newspaper) *Examine Faded Newspaper. (Result: Newspaper Article) *Question Greta about her relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Newspaper Article unraveled; Profiles updated: Greta knows how to shoot, eats hot dogs and reads Jules Verne, Leopold eats hot dogs) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Cockpit. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Protest Signs, Victim's Goggles, Cognac Bottle) *Examine Protest Signs. (Result: Leaflet) *Analyze Leaflet. (09:00:00) *Confront Abe about being a Luddite. (Prerequisite: Leaflet analyzed; Profile updated: Abe knows how to shoot and reads Jules Verne) *Examine Victim's Goggles. (Result: White Hair) *Examine White Hair. (Result: Maltese Dog) *Ask Lady Pendergast why her dog was chewing the victim's goggles. (Prerequisite: Maltese Dog identified under microscope; Profile updated: Hyacinth reads Jules Verne) *Examine Cognac Bottle. (Result: Note from Victim) *Confront Leopold about the gift from the victim. (Prerequisite: Note from Victim unraveled; Profile updated: Leopold knows how to shoot and reads Jules Verne) *Investigate Hot Air Balloon. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Jules Verne Book Book, Broken Machinery) *Examine Open Book. (Result: Blue Substance) *Analyze Blue Substance. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a monocle) *Examine Broken Machinery. (Result: Strange Weapon) *Analyze Strange Weapon. (09:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Steam-Powered Shotgun; Attribute: The killer wears an exhibition pin) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Gears of Change (3/6). (No stars) The Gears of Change (3/6) *Visit Walter Cumberbatch in the hospital. (Available after unlocking The Gears of Change; Reward: Goggles) *Investigate Inventor's Workshop. (Prerequisite: Walter interrogated; Clue: Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Faded Blueprint) *Examine Faded Blueprint. (Result: Calculations) *Analyze Calculations. (09:00:00) *Ask Greta for help with the steampack. (Prerequisite: Calculations analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Crash Site. (Prerequisite: Greta interrogated; Clue: Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Steampack Piece) *Ask Greta about the missing steampack piece. (Prerequisite: Steampack Piece unraveled) *Investigate Transportation Pavilion. (Prerequisite: Walter interrogated; Clue: Mr Lawson's Wallet) *Examine Mr Lawson's Wallet. (Result: Obituary) *Analyze Obituary. (06:00:00) *Return Justin Lawson's wallet. (Prerequisite: Obituary analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *Although Maddie is the player's partner during the investigation, Isaac is the one who appears in the player's teammate selection screen when they investigate a crime scene in this case. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Mysteries of the Past Category:Century Mile